Nothing Is Impossible, Not When You Believe
by DeathWriter89
Summary: What would happen if Acheron Parthenopaeus fell for a Dark-Huntress? One he didn't even know existed. And was also a Were-leopard.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Life isn't all its creaked up to be when you're living like I do. My name is LaKeria, and I'm part of a group of soldiers, if you will, that hunt down and destroys any threat to man kind. I live in shadow and sleep by day. Your more then likely thinking I'm a vampire. You are aren't you?

Well you're wrong.

I live like any other human being. I eat food and drink regular drinks. I sleep and dream and I have feelings. If you cut me, I bleed. Not for very long, mind you, unless its a mortal wound.

You're probably going out of your mind right now trying to figure out what it is that I am. Well stop hurting your poor mortal mind, I'm about to tell you.

I am Mad, Bad and Immortal.

I am a Dark- Hunter and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Listen Hun, I really don't enjoy hanging around in filthy alley ways. So can you just come along quietly and we can get this over with." LaKeria said placing her hands on her hips.

The male Daimon snarled at her, showing white teeth and long fangs. "How about not, unless you want to come to me, and let me feed off that pretty little neck of yours, then I might reconsider."

LaKeria shook her head. Her long black hair curled around her face. "I wish I had a dime for every time I heard a man say that." She looked up at him, her lavender eyes now blazing fire. "I'm going to share a secret with you. Now not many of my friends know this, and I am only telling you, because I'm going to kill you. My name is LaKeria, and I'm an Amazon. Do you know what Amazons use to do to men?"

The Daimon shook his head as he slowly backed away. Realizing that she wasn't a human girl, but a female Dark-Hunter

"No? Good then this will surprise you." She pulled the energy from the air around them and teleported from in front of the Daimon to his back. Once she was there she lightly taped on his shoulder and smiled evilly as she punched the sharp dagger into the ink blot in the middle of his chest. He instantly burst into a pile of ashes. "We killed them."

LaKeria sighed heavily as she cleaned off the blade. The sound of mortals coming her way drove her further into the shadows. She watched the couple pass by, watched as they laughed with each other. LaKeria envied them and their happiness.

She had lied when she told the Daimon about having friends. LaKeria didn't have any. Dark-Hunter or other wise. No Squire to look after her during the daylight hours. No one. She was totally and utterly alone

Shrugging her shoulders, LaKeria walked out of the alley way. She looked to her left and then to her right. There wasn't anyone around, it was at least midnight and Polk City wasn't one of Florida's hottest spots for partying, so it was pretty quiet. She sent a piercing whistle into the darkness. Out of the woods on the other side of the street, a large black Florida panther jogged out.

The female stalked over to LaKeria and sat at her feet. She rubbed her head absently on LaKeria's legs. Bending down she pulled the panther in for a hug. "How about we head home?"The panther gave LaKeria a quick lick on the cheek. She smiled and stood. "Come on then Kas, I've got to stop by IGA real quick to pick up some food and soda, you go on home and wait for me there."

Kas stood and started back to the woods, while LaKeria went to the little black crotch rocket, parked on the sidewalk. Settling down on top, she quickly started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

____

LaKeria pulled into the parking lot of the small convenient store and turned off the engine. Walking into the brightly lit store, she winced at the pain the light caused her sensitive eyes. Pulling the sunglasses out of her inside pocket she put them on. "That's so much better." She whispered.

Shopping wasn't a thing that LaKeria did often. She really never ate at home. Usually she drove to the closest city and got something to bring back. But she was tried tonight and didn't feel up to driving to either Lakeland or Auburndale, so she thought tonight was a good night to stock up on some well needed junk food.

Walking down aisle two she picked up some Boo Berries and Captain Crunch, along with some cake and brownie mix. She lived for brownies and cake. Meat was the next thing to buy. Since she couldn't be outside during daylight hours, it was kind of hard to have a good ol' cookout like every other human. So she had to cook all the good cookout meat, like steak, on the stove. Sometimes it really sucked.

Finally finished with her shopping, LaKeria checked her watch. It was 4:47. She had about an hour to get back to her house before sunrise. Standing at the register, she placed all her food on the belt. Grabbing some candy bars and paying for everything, she put her few bags in the holding compartment in the bike and got on.

The suddenly something caught her eye. She looked to her right and stood still. A man with waist length black hair with one single red streak was standing on the other side of the parking lot. Watching her. She shrugged it off, started the engine and pulled her helmet on. Instantly ICP's Southwest Voodoo blasted in her ears. Pulling the bike backwards, LaKeria started towards the exit and way to her house. She looked to where she last saw the stranger, but he wasn't there. _That is really strange._ She thought to herself as she pulled out onto the street.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

LaKeria parked her bike in the two car garage that sat outside of a one story house. Her house sat in the middle of the green swamp. She liked it that way, not a lot of people knew where she was. Well no one really knew where she was save one person. And she was the person who'd made her a Dark-Huntress in the first place. Only Artemis knew the truth about her. She alone had trained her in the Dark-Hunter ways. Others were trained by the oldest DH Acheron. No, Artemis thought that it would be better if she trained LaKeria.

So all in all, no one but Artemis knew that LaKeria even existed. It really was a lonely life.

She walked up to the back door of her home and stopped. Turning towards the trees, LaKeria watched, silver eyes looked back at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the eyes were gone. She regained herself, unlocked the door and placed the bags on the kitchen floor. Closing the door, LaKeria pulled her dagger out of it's sheath, and stalked into the woods.

Kas jumped down from a tree branch at her side. "Hey girl, have you seen anyone or anything strange running around in here, with silver eyes?" She asked the panther. Kas gave a snort.

"Didn't think so," LaKeria said patting the big cat on the head. "Come on Kas; help me hunt down this stranger before the dawn comes."

Silently LaKeria moved through the trees and bushes. "Where are you? What are you?" She whispered softly.

The same man from the store parking lot stepped out of the tree line. "I do believe that it is I you are looking for." He said.

LaKeria stood perfectly still. The man was absolutely gorgeous. His black hair hung loosely at his broad shoulders. His swirling silver eyes seemed to look right into her soul, if she had one. And his voice was hypnotic. "Who a-are you?" She stuttered, taking a step back.

"The question isn't who am I, but more, who are you?" He asked taking a step towards her.

LaKeria took another step back, but realized what she was doing and held her ground, as the handsome stranger came towards her. "Don't come any closer." She said hiding her dagger beneath her wrist and forearm.

The man stopped. "You're a Dark-Hunter, but I have no idea who you are. How is it you've hidden so easily from me?"

"Acheron," She whispered under her breath.

Acheron gave a sly smile. "And you know of me. Who are you?" He asked coming mere inches from her. "Drop the dagger."

She gasped and dropped her dagger, bringing her hand to her mouth. This man scared her, really scared her. "What do you want? How did you find me?"

"I want to know who you are and who trained you in the Dark-Hunter ways."

There was a loud roar from behind LaKeria. She turned, seeing Kas crouched down, ready to attack. "Friend of yours?" Acheron asked.

LaKeria turned back to find Acheron right in front of her. She stepped back, tripping over an uprooted tree. She fell quickly towards the ground, but just before she hit, two strong hands caught her. She turned her head to look at the ground inches from her face then into the swirling silver eyes above her. His beautiful mouth was close enough to kiss, he pulled her closer, as if he was going to kiss her, she searched his eyes for any hint that he would. Hoping that he would. Wanting him to kiss her. But instead he pulled her to her feet and whispered, "Who are you?"

He looked up at the sky and shook his head. "I've got to go, and you've got to get back to your house before the sun gets any higher." He inclined his head and turned to leave.

"Acheron, wait!" She yelled, running up to him, touching his hand to stop him. He turned around and looked down at her. She stood on tip toes and whispered softly in his ear, "My name is LaKeria." She kissed him quickly on the lips and flashed back to her house.

_______

Acheron stood rooted in his spot long after the sun had risen. She had actually kissed him. _Akri, can I please come off your shoulder?_ Simi asked in his head. She could probably feel his confusion.

"Yes, Simi you may take human form."  
Simi appeared next to him. She stood close to his height and her hair matched his exactly. Her midnight black wings were spread wide. "What's wrong, _Akri_?" The Simi asked in her sing song voice.

"A woman Sim, LaKeria, she's a Dark-Huntress and I had no idea she even existed. How is that even possible?" He said, actually at a loss for words. He shook his head, "Simi, return to me."

"Aww, but _Akri,_ I just got off." She wined.

"Simi," Acheron said sternly.

"You're no fun." She said just before she replaced herself across Ash's stomach as a large dragon.

He gently rubbed the tattoo and teleported to LaKeria's home, just outside of a large window. He looked in to find LaKeria unloading her bags of food. She'd pulled back her long black hair into a lose bun. Her black panther lay quietly at her feet, her tail wiped back and forth while she slept."Why doesn't she close the blinds while the sun is coming up?" Ash asked himself, as he watched her putting some meat into the freezer. She bent over, giving Acheron a nice view of her back side. He instantly hardened.

When she stood and stretched, he noticed that she was yawning. He could hear her talking softly to her pet. "Come on Kas, why don't we head off to bed. It's been a long night and that Acheron guy was something else."

He was so shocked to hear his name on her lips that he almost didn't catch the flash of bright light. When he shook himself, he noticed the black leopard standing where LaKeria had been seconds earlier. He watched as panther and leopard walked out of the kitchen.

Ash sighed leaning up against the side of the house. "She's a Were-leopard."


End file.
